wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Horse
A horse is a large four-legged, four-hoofed animal with a long face, substantial body, and fast, narrow legs. This is the primary mount for humans, and is also known to be used by the Pandaren.Dark Factions, 181 The strong bond between the humans of Azeroth and their warhorses has existed for generations. However, since the fall of Lordaeron, only select varieties continue to be bred throughout Alliance-controlled lands. Most prized among these are the stately Evendales of Elwynn Forest, renowned for their loyalty and even tempers. These horses command a hefty sum, but they reward their owners with steadiness and speed.http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/info/basics/mounts/horses.html Horses are widely domesticated for riding and as beasts of burden. A horse not trained for war does not normally use its hooves to attack. Additional info: * Paladins ride warhorses and chargers, which are armored and dressed up horses, but with no different, non-appearance based features. Blood elf Warhorses are red, with golden horns. * Undead players ride skeletal horses as their mount. * Warlocks ride felsteeds or Nightmares, which are flaming demonic horses. * Different breeds of horses can be purchased from stables in Eastvale Logging Camp, Menethil Harbor, Southshore, and Theramore for . * A Black Stallion can be purchased at Menethil Harbor. This is a standard level 20 mount with no special requirements. Mounts Three types of epic mount horses are purchasable in Eastvale Logging Camp, Southshore, and Theramore for . The PvP epic horse is the Black War Steed. Availability This is a list of vendors at which places are offering which horses. Note that the vendor in Theramore isn't marked "Stormwind" and therefore doesn't give you a discount for reputation with Stormwind. Note: The corral at Menethil includes a white stallion and a palomino, but unfortunately they are not purchasable. Breeds *Light horse These are smaller breeds of working horses. These animals are usually ready for useful work by age two. A light horse cannot fight while carrying a rider. A light load for a light horse is up to 150 pounds; a medium load, 151–300 pounds; and a heavy load, 301–450 pounds. A light horse can drag 2,250 pounds. ::*Quarter horse ::*Arabian ::*Wild horse *Heavy horse These are large breeds of working horses. These animals are usually ready for heavy work by age three. A light load for a heavy horse is up to 200 pounds; a medium load, 201–400 pounds; and a heavy load, 401–600 pounds. A heavy horse can drag 3,000 pounds. ::*Clydesdale *Light warhorse These animals are similar to light horses, but are trained and bred for strength and aggression. They usually are not ready for warfare before age three. A light warhorse can fight while carrying a rider, but the rider cannot also attack unless he is good at riding. A light load for a light warhorse is up to 230 pounds; a medium load, 231–460 pounds; and a heavy load, 461–690 pounds. A light warhorse can drag 3,450 pounds. *Heavy warhorse Muscles ripple beneath this animal’s white coat. It snorts and paws the ground. Heavy warhorses are trained and bred for strength and aggression. Human knights ride such beasts into battle. A heavy warhorse can fight while carrying a rider. In battle, a heavy warhorse lashes out with its hooves and, if one gets lucky, it bites off the enemy’s face. *Pony A pony is a small type of horse, under 5 feet tall at the shoulder. They are similar to light horses and cannot fight while carrying a rider. A pony not trained for war does not normally use its hooves to attack but rather to run. A light load for a pony is up to 75 pounds; a medium load, 76–150 pounds; and a heavy load, 151–225 pounds. A pony can drag 1,125 pounds. They are solitary and are usually found on temperate planes. *Warpony A pony that is trained for war. It can use its hooves to attack. This animal's statistics would fall between a Light Horse and a Light Warhorse. *Steam horse The first steam horses were built by the Alliance for patrols traveling the arid savannah of the Barrens in eastern Kalimdor, where grazing was sparse. The rider sits in the saddle atop the four-legged machine and guides it just as they would a living mount. It moves at 60 miles per hour and has a crew of 1. *Pinto *Brown Horse *Chestnut Mare *Black Stallion *Swift Brown Steed *Swift White Steed *Swift Palomino *Evendale *Elven horse *Spectral Horse *Skeletal Horse *Horse *Warhorse *Donkey *Forsakan Horse *Brown Horse *Caravan Mule (half-breed) *Pack Mule (half-breed) See also * References pl:Horse Category:Horses Category:Transportation